


and we fight for the northern star

by fineskylark



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, foxxay - Freeform, goode day, soft, they’re just so soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineskylark/pseuds/fineskylark
Summary: don’t you know that the stars are a part of us?





	and we fight for the northern star

**Author's Note:**

> Set during AHS Apocalypse directly after episode 5, "Boy Wonder." Written while listening to the demo version of "Bella Donna."

"You have brown eyes."

Cordelia looked up, eyes watering and lips unconsciously stretching into a smile. The whole world was potentially crumbling around them but for now, she was back home with her girls. For now, Misty Day was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, ethereal and wild in the moonlight, but very, very much alive.

"I do," she agreed, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and staring up at Misty. The Coven had arrived home earlier that evening, allowing themselves one night of reprieve before what was sure to be ensuing chaos. Cordelia immediately led Misty into an unused bedroom so she could bathe and rest, two luxuries for which she was long overdue. If the room was conveniently located across the hall from her own, well, better for the Supreme to protect her undead witch.

"I never got a chance to see 'em before," Misty said, taking a delicate step into the room. "They're real pretty." For a long moment, they stared, unfamiliar, warm brown eyes locking onto opalescent blue. Misty floated toward Cordelia almost without a sound, not breaking eye contact even when she was standing directly in front of her.

Two hot teardrops escaped and made their way down Cordelia's smooth cheeks, slowly dripping down her chin and landing on her neck. Pale, trembling hands reached up to grasp Misty's in a light hold, their pinkies gently grazing each other's thumbs while remaining fingers lightly tickled palms. They explored each other's hands almost reverently, skin slowly tracing skin, trailing paths up from wrist to index finger and back down again.

"Are you real?" Cordelia whispered, softly running one finger over the lines etched into Misty's palm. "Are you really here?"

"I think so," she replied, carefully lowering herself until she was sitting on the bed next to Cordelia. Her right knee bumped against Cordelia's left and then stayed there, hands refusing to let go, fearing she would once again crumble into black dust and slip from her grasp forever.

"I thought about you every single day," Cordelia choked out, tears falling more freely now. "I never gave up."

Misty fixed her with an open, honest gaze before giving her hands a firm squeeze. "I never thought ya did."

She allowed her wandering palms to trail up Cordelia's arms, stopping to caress every freckle, committing each and every mark to memory. Cordelia leaned forward to bury her nose into Misty's neck, taking deep breaths against her skin before pulling back and watching as the witch used her fingers to trace a gentle pattern up Cordelia's hands to her shoulder.

"I can't stop touchin' ya," Misty whispered, breath hitching in her throat as her fingers came to rest against Cordelia's clavicle. Short, sharp fingernails dug into Misty's elbow as Cordelia leaned forward to brush her nose against the witch's soft, pale cheek.

Silky, blonde hair grazed Misty's ears, and her eyes fluttered closed. She relied on her other senses to absorb Cordelia's existence, inhaling her familiar scent of sandalwood and vanilla and storing it in the extensive file box of her brain labeled "Miss Cordelia."

Misty lightly nuzzled her nose against the other woman's soft earlobe before tracing a path up along her cheekbone, stopping only when their noses brushed together. Their lips were barely a hairsbreadth apart, short puffs of warm breath meeting in the space between their mouths.

"And I missed ya, too," she added, blue eyes wide and earnest even as her tears fell. "I didn't get a chance to say it proper, what with all the huggin' and the faintin' and the Stevie, but I missed ya more than I can say."

Cordelia laughed and reached up, using her thumbs to brush away the tears wetting Misty's cheeks. Misty raised her own hands to cover the other woman's, pressing both sets of palms firmly against her face.

"Miss Cordelia?" Misty asked, and Cordelia's heart clenched with a painful stutter at hearing her name whispered in the familiar Cajun drawl she had missed so much.

"Yes?" she responded, exhaling softly. Her eyes raked over Misty's face, cataloguing every detail and willing herself to finally believe this was real. Misty was really here, sitting on her bed, letting her long fingers trace gentle circles over Cordelia's knuckles. She could touch her, and feel herself being touched by her. She could smell the woodsy, floral scent of her freshly washed hair and see the intricate blue prisms of her eyes. For the first time in five years, her senses were filled with all things Misty Day.

"This might sound complicated," and oh my, her soft mouth was so close to Cordelia's that it made her dizzy, "and maybe a little bit silly. But as happy as I am bein' back here with all the girls, I don't think I'm ready to go  _be_  with all the girls. Does that make sense?"

"You're overwhelmed," Cordelia stated, palms never leaving Misty's face even as she nodded. "That's understandable."

"I reckon I am," she replied softly. "And Lord, I am so grateful to not be in Hell no more, but after everything that happened today I think I need some time to just lay down and think. I need to believe I'm really back here with everyone." Misty swallowed softly, her eyes flicking between Cordelia's mouth and eyes. "With you."

Before Cordelia could reply, Misty moved her hands from her face and slowly slid them down the Supreme's wrists, gliding them over the silky material that covered strong, slender forearms before stopping at her elbows. "But ah, this is the complicated part. See, I don't necessarily want to be around all the hubbub right now, but I don't think I wanna be alone, neither."

A faint blush creeped into her pale cheeks at the admission, and she ducked her head away from Cordelia's gaze. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"Would you – I mean, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Cordelia asked, her heart aching so hard she thought it would split in two.

"Well, I can't think of no place safer to be than with the Supreme," Misty said quietly, grinning at the rosy flush now rising in Cordelia's cheeks.

"Come on," Cordelia said, unable to stop a wide smile from breaking out on her face. "Let's get you set up for bed. You deserve some sleep."

* * *

"Sequere lucem, venite ad me."

The house was quiet and dark. All the girls were asleep, and there was a kind of stillness to the room that only creeps in during the middle of the night. Misty was curled up in bed, lying on one side and staring at the outline of Cordelia's face. In the darkness under the moon, her skin looked luminescent.

Cordelia stirred from her light dozing, although she was not asleep so much as she was deep in thought, thanking the universe for giving her back the sweet witch lying close beside her. Turning to face Misty, she was surprised to find a questioning look on her otherwise peaceful face.

"What did you say?"

"Sequere lucem, venite ad me. That's what ya said to me." Her mouth tripped over the Latin, tinging it with her natural Cajun inflection, but Cordelia felt tears cloud her vision at hearing the phrase anyway.

"You heard that?" Cordelia whispered, unable to resist reaching out and putting her warm hand against Misty's cheek. Seeing her and hearing her were not enough, she had to touch her in order to believe the witch was really there.

"Kind of. More like, I felt it. It was just right there in my head after I got trapped, and it was in your voice that said it. I held onto it whenever I could, whenever I could manage three seconds a' peace." Misty grasped Cordelia's wrist and scooted closed, so their legs were just barely touching. "What's it mean?"

Cordelia took a shuddering breath as she caressed one thumb over Misty's cheek. The young witch didn't take her eyes off Cordelia, and the air in the room thickened with emotion.

"'Sequere lucem, venite ad me.' It means," she whispered shakily, pressing her legs more firmly against Misty's, "'Follow the light, come to me.'"

A heartbeat passed, then two, then three. Misty slowly moved to prop her head up on one elbow, her other hand covering Cordelia's. Under the soft glow of the moonlight coming in through the window, waves of white-gold hair fell around Misty's cheeks, framing her angelic face as she twisted her lips into a soft smile. The way she was looking at her filled Cordelia's entire body with warmth, her heart swelling almost painfully in her chest.

Reaching up slowly, Cordelia carefully ran one hand through Misty's curls. Misty angled closer, keening into the soft touch as Cordelia lightly stroked the silken strands around her face. Staring into Misty's soft blue eyes, Cordelia took a deep breath. "Sequere lucem, venite ad me."

As soon as Cordelia whispered the last word, Misty reached out and pressed her hands against Cordelia's cheeks, staring into her eyes for only half a second before placing a kiss to her soft, full mouth. Cordelia let out a surprised gasp, and then tightened her grip on Misty's hair, pulling the girl flush against her body.

And then they were kissing, and kissing, and kissing, and kissing.

Cordelia's free hand dug into Misty's back, holding their bodies together as tightly as she could. Long legs wove together underneath tangled sheets, and Misty let out a satisfied whimper into Cordelia's mouth. The kiss lasted seconds, or minutes, or hours, and by the time they pulled apart both women were breathless, their chests rising and falling into each other as they pulled in air.

Misty pressed her forehead against Cordelia's and brushed their lips together over and over, gently relaxing her body into the Supreme's. She ghosted kisses over Cordelia's cheek, trailing down to dust more kisses around her ear, before finally settling her head in the crook of Cordelia's neck.

Cordelia's hands rubbed firm, soothing circles on Misty's back, reveling in the way it felt to hold and touch the woman resting on top of her. She could feel Misty's nose and mouth brushing at her neck, reminding Cordelia over and over that she was alive, that she was there in her arms.

"I don't know how to say it in fancy Latin," Misty whispered, trailing one finger over Cordelia's shoulder and collarbone, "but I'll just say this. You're my light, Cordelia. And I'll follow you wherever you go, as long as you'll have me."

* * *

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter or Tumblr @michaelawaffles.


End file.
